Voice conversion aims to modify the speech of one speaker to make it sound as if it were spoken by another specific speaker. Voice conversion can be widely applied to many fields including customized feedback of computer-aided pronunciation training systems, development of personalized speaking aids for speech-impaired subjects, movie dubbing with various persons' voices, among others.